The present invention relates generally to canopy framework structures and particularly to such a structure adapted for attachment to a vehicle.
Highly popular for recreational purposes are light trucks termed "vans" which are outfitted for camping and touring purposes. Presently available are canopy structures which are at least partially supported by the vehicle to provide the user a shaded, outdoor area. Most commonly the canopy is roller mounted to permit the same to be compactly stored either on the van or in a detachable holder.
A detraction from known canopy arrangements is that a number of same require a permanent attachment of one sort or another be mounted to the van detracting from van appearance. Secondly, the cost of known canopies is higher than a large segment of the public is willing to pay for such an accessory. Thirdly, some canopy arrangements are cumbersome taking up space in the cargo area of the van when stored.